world_of_creseafandomcom-20200214-history
Kurokami Nise
Biography= To understand how Kurokami came into The Order you have to understand about her birth and the mother that sold her away. Sayaka was a beautiful shrine maiden in her life, and as such had gone under rigorous rites to ensure her loyalty and permanent devotion to her deity. Among these rites was a requirement to forsake all pleasures of the skin and remain a virgin for the rest of her natural born life. Sayaka was indeed a beautiful woman most men believed to be a goddess herself someone so pure and untouched by the corruption of the world walking around untainted with a golden glow about her splendid form turned more than just men’s heads. Sayaka garnered more than just praise for her body, it also raised just as much if not more jealousy from her shrine maiden sisters as well as the wives of the husbands who coveted her for themselves. Sayaka worked hard to accomplish her duties as a shrine maiden from performing purity rituals in order to heal others, to cleaning the shrine grounds all while keeping her own purity and peace of mind. If it was something she could do to help someone in need there was no second thought in her mind, but with such a kind and giving personality came the illusion of naivety and blind innocence which made it so much easier for others to take advantage of her. The other shrine maidens used Sayaka to do every little task they themselves refused to do, going to rural areas to heal the sick, and performing exorcisms on vengeful as well as demonic spirits, no task was too great or too overwhelming that she would refuse to do she cared very little for her own safety and worried about others much more. Accomplishing all of these things with a smile on her face and greeting every new day with renewed vigor became more of a challenge but she never once faltered determined to look at life in the new light she was given and for a time it was going along so well until a sister discovered who she was before becoming a Maiden. Then her treatments got so much worse rather than hiding behind lies all of them were quite open with their mistreatment of her calling it Sayaka’s trials of purity. Being so desperate to repent for her past actions Sayaka still refused to turn a blind eye to the poor and needy and continued on her daily life hardships and all. Seeing her so determined that shining example of purity made the sisters envy her all the more and it was before they would stop the worst from happening to the poor woman by turning away men who only were only after her body away in secret but this time they would invite them in. Luring Sayaka to the temple grounds at night was simple enough the men would lay and wait five of them were in attendance hiding nearby while the sisters brought her to the statue of their god before leaving her alone. The ground gates were locked and it couldn't have come swifter as the men took this opportunity, finally they would get to fulfill her desires to their fullest and with an added bonus the other sisters encouraged this saying her corrupted soul shouldn't hide behind hollow acts of kindness so it's more like Sayaka deserved it. The five of them took turns taking her on the ground under the night sky while she was forced to look at the statue of her divine being the entire time. Something that lasted a few house felt like an eternity had passed, she had lost count as to how many times she had prayed for comfort, yet nothing came to her, this made her doubt her faith with each failed attempt. When everything was over and her attackers had left her there on the ground Sayaka made the decision that this would be her one chance to leave forever and fled she did taking seclusion in an old house deep in the forest sure it was old and falling apart but somehow it mirrored its new owners. It took a some time but soon she managed to make a proper home for herself and thankfully there was enough space for one more because it wouldn't be just her living here for long, she was pregnant. Sayaka gave birth to a healthy little girl at first her mother despised it seeing it as an unholy union between herself and the men who raped her, the baby girl was nothing more than a constant reminder of what happened to her but at the end of the day it was her daughter. The inspiration of her name came from her mothers initial hatred of her meaning ‘False black god’ in her tongue, but eventually she grew to care for the baby seeing this as her last chance to do something good in this world as she was growing more and more ill by the day. Life was hard caring for a young, rambunctious Kurokami the girl just had a violent disposition this seemed to represent the night she was conceived it was hard to calm her down in her slowly weakening state, even at five years old Kurokami was strong enough to nearly overpower her mother through shear force of will. Sayaka managed to calm tame her daughter’s burning rage with words alone eventually as lacking any real physical strength to stop her, this showed that Kurokami could understand and control her own actions and was more than just a violent girl. Around Kurokami’s sixth birthday her mother was so weak she could no longer get out of bed it was than that someone from The Order discovered their home upon seeing the fire in the little one’s eyes offered to take Kurokami into which Sayaka was slightly against but something in her knew she didn’t have long to live so she gave in and accepted effectively giving her daughter to the strange organization and so began little Kurokami’s eleven years of torture. Being that Kurokami had been already over the normal age range for the Ishtar process it was to be started right away, but something was slightly wrong, it was like her body rejected the first seed like a thin veil protected her skin coupled with the fact that she was known to fight back a lot made it a trying process so it was decided to make her an immortal strain. That thin veil around her body was thought to be magical and it would just get stripped away from her once the seeds were implanted, but soon they realized it wasn't a magical origin, it was aura something normally not common in Astartes as the seeds tend to diminish or even eradicate aura in the girls as well. In the end it took three descriptors to work around the clock to insure the initial Ishtar seeds and everyone after that would go successfully. Kurokami had to be watched carefully her abilities manifested themselves over those eleven years her dreams were, according to her beings that which could not die, that had no solid form, but were forces of nature themselves. Three auras were counted that manifested within her, the thin veil that protected her body was a light green, a fiery aura that exploded from her body and seemed to make her stronger, and a blue aura that allowed her to move much faster. After her training was complete and eleven years had passed the scientist had an idea to try and fuse the three auras together into one sense one would disapate in exchange for another this created a golden aura composed of all three, it also lead to a catastrophy that was only stopped when the young woman ran out of energy it was then decided that she was far too dangerous to allow her to roam freely without some form of limiters so the breaker fists were invented a type of weapon that would allow her to fight but also limit what she could do. |-| Equipment= Breaker fists: These weapons were created as limiters for her three auras they also manage to make it impossible for all three of them to mix at once. The breaker fists also function as actual weapons, letting her utilize her three auras in their limited state doing so generates a large amount of heat, hot enough to ignite most objects in a blaze this also can damage her entire arm so cool coasters were created to absorb the heat then eject them causing a stinging hot steam to shoot from the gauntlets outwardly to refrain from hurting her. The cooling canisters themselves are cold enough at base to freeze anything the liquid inside them touches. |-| Abilities= Kogeki: Is her offensive aura made for attacking it explodes from her body in fiery shades of red and radiates a form of heat from her body. As the fight goes on the aura will begin to fade, but she can bring it back to its full glow by concentrating for a few seconds and charging it up. At base the aura amplifies her already enhanced Astartes offensive capabilities by doubling her outward force, if concentrated she can heighten it even more; currently the max she can go is five times the strength of a regular immortal strain Astartes however anything above two times will cause a strain on her body, five times will cause her body to degenerate slowly to the point she can literally loose limbs if overused so she only goes to five times if it’s a really clutch moment. Mamoru: This aura is also active when no other auras are, at base a thin white veil protects her body from the full force of most attacks such as blunt force like hammers or blades like swords. Because of this her body never gets hit with the full force of an attack absorbing one third of all physical damaging attacks. When she charges it the veil expands into a white bubble that blocks all incoming attacks both physical and magical the only back draw is if it were to break she would receive all the damage the shield itself couldn't absorb as well as the damage that caused the shield to break is refunded in full upon her body, once the shield breaks Mamoru turns off completely for a while it also prevents her from using her other two auras, Kurokami has to concentrate so much into making the bubble she anchors herself to the ground. Sympka: Is unlike any of her other auras while Kogeki and Mamoru surround her body in a veil or glow this aura mimics electricity that moves around her body in random intervals this aura passively increases her attack speed and allows her to speed herself up, moving faster along the ground at least twice as fast as a regular Astartes it also doubles the speed in which she can charge the aura to move even faster, however If abused it can fry her adrenal gland causing her to loose the Sympka aura completely until it is recovered. Because Sympka charges so fast she will more often than not destroy her adrenal gland by mistake so Kurokami normal just settles for the passive abilities she gets from it. Mixig: Kurokami can mix two of her auras together and create new ones in which she takes traits from both of her auras and combines them. Kogeki the attacking aura gives some of its strength though only up to three times the normal, Mamoru gives only the passive protective vail but it will absorb slightly more physical force, Sympka allows for faster attacking and movement but only at the base double. Benki: A strange type of energy that Kurokami can produce no matter what aura state she is currently possessing this allows her to manifest aura into a weaponized energy and fire it out, this is a highly versatile skill that can be used in many different ways the strength varies as charging it will give a much stronger result but will take longer while quick bolts aren't as strong but can be shot out in massive numbers. This attack is usually fired from the palms, but can also be launched from the fingertips, mouth, or entire body as a wave. Category:Noxx Hollow Category:Astartes Category:The Order Category:Character